A rearview mirror, as a very important safety aid facility for a vehicle driver, functions as viewing the condition behind a vehicle. However, in the case of being irradiated by a headlamp of a vehicle behind during driving at night, the rearview mirror may generate intensive reflective light, thereby dazzling the driver and influencing the safe driving of the driver. Therefore, a rearview mirror having an anti-glare function has been developed.
Existing anti-glare rearview mirrors are mainly classified into two categories: mechanical anti-glare rearview mirrors (as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b) and electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirrors (as shown in FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b).
The working principle of the mechanical anti-glare rearview mirrors is reducing light reflected into human eyes by adjusting the position or angle of a rearview mirror so as to realize the anti-glare function. FIG. 1a shows a principle diagram when a mechanical anti-glare rearview mirror is in a normal working state, where almost all light incident into the rearview mirror is reflected into human eyes. FIG. 1b shows a working principle diagram when the mechanical anti-glare rearview mirror is in an anti-glare working state, where the mechanical anti-glare rearview mirror in the anti-glare working state is rotated upward by a certain angle relative to the normal working state shown in FIG. 1a, so that a small part of light incident into the rearview mirror is reflected into the human eyes, and the purpose of preventing a driver from being dazzled is thus achieved.
The working principle of the electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirrors is reducing light reflected into human eyes by controlling the discoloration of a discoloring and reflecting layer in a rearview mirror through a change in voltage, so as to realize the anti-glare function. FIG. 2a shows a principle diagram when an electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirror is in a normal working state. As shown, as the electrochromic anti-dazzle rearview mirror does not apply a voltage to its discoloring and reflecting layer, light entering the rearview mirror is completely reflected by the discoloring and reflecting layer. FIG. 2b shows a principle diagram when the electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirror is in an anti-glare working state. As shown, the electrochromic anti-dazzle rearview mirror applies a voltage to its discoloring and reflecting layer when being irradiated by intensive light, and the discoloring and reflecting layer discolors due to chemical reaction therein under the action of the voltage, so that one part of light entering the rearview mirror is absorbed by the discoloring and reflecting layer while the other part of light is reflected into human eyes, thereby achieving the purpose of reducing light reflected into the human eyes to prevent a driver from being dazzled. Due to simple process, easy operation and good anti-glare effect, electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirrors are widely used and have become a mainstream in the current market.
However, as the electrochromic anti-glare rearview mirrors realize the anti-glare function by chemical reactions, the anti-glare response time is long due to a slow discoloring speed, and the reliability is low.